X-Men Evolution: Dark Mistress
by J.C. Thomas
Summary: Jasper dealing with new powers, old past, and crazy romance. Chapter 5 now up (reposted due to lack of completedness lol)
1. New Habitat part 1

Hey y'all. Wuz ^? In this series of stories I'm introducing four new characters to the X-Men Evolution: Jasper (Dark Mistress), Allana (Twister), Tobias (Controller), and Dante (Tsunami). If you don't like it then to bad cuz you have to read it anyway cuz I wrote it and it's cooler than you think. ;  
  
X-Men Evolution: Dark Mistress  
  
Chapter One  
  
Prof. X, Wolverine, Gambit, Aurora, Hank (Beast), Scott, Jean, and everyone were waiting in the foyer for Jasper, the new girl, to come.   
"When is this girl gonna get here." Rogue asked in her southern drawl folding her arms. "I've got things to do."  
"Like what... nothing" Kitty asked with a flip of her ponytail.  
"Like none of your business." Rogue spat.   
"Can it you two." Logan ordered and they sat there quietly.  
"I wander if she's cute?" Evan asked.  
"I hope she digs the fuzzy dude." Kurt said zapping himself from the couch to the mirror and ran his hand through is hair.  
"Kids." Logan mumbled under his breath.  
"She's coming." Prof. X said looking out the window. Kurt zapped himself from the mirror to the window.  
"God, you guys are acting like she's a movie star." Rogue replied rolling her eyes.  
"Yeah, she's just a mutant like the rest of us." Kittie said sitting on the couch.  
"Yes, but the professor said that she can turn into a bat so she might be fuzzy like me." Kurt said jokingly.  
"Whatever." Rogue mumbled. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"That would be her." The professor said going to the door and opened it. The girl in the door was African American with black hair and blue highlights. She wore a pair of sunglasses, a pair of blue and black plaid pants, a shirt that has a bat on it and says "I don't bite... hard" and blue gloves that exposed her fingers and extended a little past her elbows.   
"Hi all." She said.   
"Hello, Jasper, and welcome." The professor. Then another guy, apparently the taxi driver came to the door with what seemed to be all of Jasper's luggage. Kurt automatically turned to his human form before the guy could see him.  
"Here's your stuff Miss." The taxi driver said.  
"Thanks." Jasper said and he put the luggage on the ground.  
"If you find that anything is missing call me." The taxi guy said handing Jasper his number and went to his car.  
"He kept something. I know he did." Jasper sort of growled.  
"I'll check it out." Logan said walking passed her as she walked in.  
"Why can't you check it out?" Rogue asked.  
"Because I'm blind." Jasper said mocking Rogue's Southern drawl.   
"That means she can't see the fuzzy dude." Kurt whispered in disappointment to Evan.  
"But I do have great hearing... fuzzy dude." Jasper said mocking his German accent. Suddenly there was a scream as the car screeched out of the driveway and Logan walked back into the house.  
"What happened?" Jasper asked.  
"He tried to make off with some of your clothes." Logan answered   
"I knew it. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it." Jasper said as Logan handed her the clothes.  
"Hello, Jasper, I'm Scott Summers."  
"Hello, Scott, I'm Jasper." Jasper replied jokingly. Scott chuckled.  
"Hi I'm Jean Grey." Jean said holding out her hand but withdrew it realizing her mistake. Scott let out a small chuckle.  
"You tried to shake my hand, right?" Jasper asked amused. Shocked Jean stepped back slightly. "I'm not completely blind."  
"What do you mean?" Rogue asked.  
"Well it all started when I found out that I was a mutant. That I can turn into a bat. Everyone knows that bats are blind at day and can see at night, thus the temporary blindness." Jasper explained. "Though I think its really stupid because what's the point of only being able to see at night when I'm gonna be asleep... unless I sleep during the day... but then my education would be shot...unless I took night school... but..."  
"Alright, alright, I get it." Rogue laughed, which is a rare thing. Every one was kind of shocked. This time Professor spoke.  
"Well, I have something for that." He said holding a small case in his hand. "Contacts that can correct your vision. You don't need water or anything, just put them in." He said handing it to her.  
"Cool," she said then put them in then sung, "I can see clearly now the rain is gone."   
  
  
~To be continued~ 


	2. New Habitat part 2

Hey all this is Jessica. Hope y'all liked the 1st chapter of "New Habitat" for X-Men Evolution: Dark Mistress cuz this is Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. This will be the intro of Tobias. If you want to know more about the new characters and future stories from the series X-Men Evolution: Dark Mistress look for X-Men Evolution Bios. Chow.  
Ch. 2  
Kurt took it upon himself to show me to my room and around to whole manner.  
"Thanks, Kurt." I said as we got to my room.  
"No prob. I hope you enjoy it here." he said  
"Me to but just one question." I asked.  
"What?"  
"Well two...who is the 'fuzzy dude' and what is your power?"  
"Oh yeah I changed when the taxi dude came." he said then adjusted something on his watch then turned blue and furry. "I'm the fuzzy dude."  
"Ohhh! Totally wicked. Why would you hide that? It's so groovy. It matches my hair." I exclaimed super fast.  
"Cool, you totally dig the fuzzy dude!" He exclaimed as well.  
"Yes, but you still haven't answered my other question. What is your power? Or is blue fuzziness your power?" I asked still overwhelmed by his wicked blue fur. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind me. "Whoa. Yo, that is so cool, too. You're totally a Houdini. That is so wicked!" I exclaimed again. Suddenly Scott came upstairs.  
"Hey, Kurt have you seen Tobias." Scott asked.  
"No, I think he went to the Junior Party." Kurt answered. Scott let out a long sigh.  
"We told him he couldn't go." he said.  
"Hold up," I interrupted him. "If we're not allowed to go to parties then I so totally can't live here."  
"No, he played a practical joke on a teacher so he got his privileges to go to the party taken away."  
"You don't get to play practical jokes either? Man, we don't get to have any fun do we?" I whined sarcastically."  
"Nope, sucks doesn't it." said a boy walking up behind Scott. He looked about my age maybe older. He had medium length, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He almost looked like Owen Wilson who played Hansel in Zoolander except he was hotter, sexier (with a nicer nose), and in the same house as me! And best of all he had an Australian accent!  
"Yeah. Totally sucks." I answered.  
"Tobias, you weren't allowed to go to that party." Scott said folding his arms.  
"Don't worry, Scott, it wasn't really a party. I wasn't there." I said matter of factly. Tobias laughed.  
"So how was it?" Kurt asked.  
"It was tight. Here I got you a souvenir." Tobias said handing Kurt a small piece of paper.  
"Cool, Jennifer Strandler's number." Kurt exclaimed with a goofy grin on his face.  
"I guess I'm not the only one who digs the fuzzy dude." I said elbowing him in the shoulder.  
"Glad you guys are having fun over there but, Tobias, you have some explaining to do." Scott said.  
"Look, sorry." Tobias replied rolling his eyes.  
"You should be. You missed the coming of me." I said folding my arms.   
"Oh, yeah, the new girl."  
"I prefer, Jasper." I said holding out my hand. He took it and kissed it.  
"My deepest apologies for missing the coming of your presence." He said. I'm sure I blushed but there was no mirror to prove it.  
"That's alright. You'll be punished severely punished by having to watch all the Barney episodes from front to end and all the movies." I said. Tobias had a look of mock horror on his face.  
"Jasper, you should hit the sack." Scott said. "You have school tomorrow."   
"But I don't wanna!" I whined with a pout.  
"Stop acting like a child." Scott said with a smirk.  
"But, I'm so good at it."  
"Good night, Jasper." Scott said with a laugh. Then Jean came upstairs.  
"Tobias, the professor wants you." she said.  
"O.k." He said and turned to me. "Good night, Jasper."  
"Good night, Tobias." I said as he walked down the stairs with Jean. Kurt and Scott also said good night and left me to my room. My room was pretty much the same as all the ones I'm used to: with a canopy bed, a vanity table, a walk in closet, drawers, and the best thing in the whole room-the balcony. I changed into my pj's, plugged in radio/alarm clock, and went to bed.  
***  
"Wake up... probably should have put on a little make up..." System of the Down yelled through my radio waking me up. I reached over to "look" for my contacts. When I found them I put them in and my vision came into focus. I got up and searched through my clothes for something nice to wear on my first day of school. It took me forever but I finally settled on a blue plaid skirt, my white bat shirt, fish net stockings, and black army boots. After I got my clothes together I took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, put on my make up and jewelry, and did my hair. Finally, I was ready. Then there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." I called. The door opened and Tobias walked.  
"The professor wanted me to give this to you." he said handing me a black back pack with blue flames on it. "He thought you would like it."  
"Like it...I love it...and the flames...they're so cool...and the backpack...I always wanted one of these...I so have to give major props to the prof...this is so totally awesome!" I exclaimed. Tobias laughed and said, "Yeah awesome." He said in that wonderful Australian accent. "Look inside." I did and there were matching pencils, folders, notebooks, and a trapper keeper.  
"This is too awesome." I gasped.   
"Well, I'll let you finish getting ready." he said and left. After finally getting everything together Tobias, Gambit, Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Scott, and I piled into the Scott's totally cool car and left for school (Evan skated and Kurt used his powers). About 15 minutes later we arrived at a large building that said Bayville High school.  
"We're here." Scott said as we pulled into the school parking lot.  
"Jasper, I'll show you to the office so you can get your schedule." Jean said as we got out of the car.  
"O.k." I answered grabbing my backpack. Suddenly I heard something from behind me and pushed Jean out of the way. A short boy with dirty hair and grungy clothes came bopping by and, if I wouldn't have move, would have knocked Jean and I over. "Hey, watch it." I called after him. He stopped, turned around, and came over to me. He looked at me as if he were sizing me up.  
"Whoa, babe." The boy said.  
"Is that how you great all the new people" I replied rolling my eyes. The others laughed.  
"No, you're just special." he said.  
"Whatever." I said then Jean and me had walked off. We went to the office, got my schedule, Jean showed me to my first class (chorus), and then I was on my own. Well, not exactly. Fortunately I shared this class with Tobias. I found that I also had 3rd period (Web Design), and 5th period (Gym) with Tobias. Gym, actually, I shared with everyone. My 2nd period was Science, 4th was English, 6th was Math, and 7th was Drama. Tobias also told me that I had Kurt and Evan in my science class, Kitty was in my Web Design, Jean was in my English, Scott was in my math and in my drama along with Rogue. The day went by kind of slow but good. The teacher's were o.k. and so were the other students. Suddenly lunch came around. Everyone within the mutant population was asking me about my day so far. And I said 'just fine'. Tobias pointed out most of the students and introduced me to some of them.  
"That's Duncan the Great." he said pointing to one of the guys with a letterman jacket on. He was semi-muscular with blond hair. "Scott and him are competing for Jean. Though Scott denies it."  
"Let me guess major football star jock, who's very popular, and all the girls want to go out with him."  
"Yep." He said. "There's the 'Brotherhood'," Tobias pointed to a bunch of guys sitting on top of a lunch table. He pointed to a tall lanky boy with medium length brown hair and grungy clothes. "Lance." he said, "Fred" he pointed to a boy quite over weight. He pretty much weighed down the table, "Peitro." a tall skinny boy with tight clothes on (not tight as in cool). "And Todd." The boy who called me babe.  
"Todd," I echoed.  
"Yeah, the one who almost knocked you over."  
"I know. Man, he stinks." I commented as the smell hit me like a stink bomb.  
"You can smell him from here?" Tobias asked with surprise. "He's half way across the cafeteria."  
"When you lose one sense your other senses get stronger." I explained.   
"When you lost your eyesight you gained smelling?"  
"And taste, and hearing." I continued. "Despite that, how could anyone not smell that?" Tobias laughed then he turned and pointed to a guy with long black hair in ponytail and dark clothes sitting at the end of the table not even bothering with the other guys.  
"Last but not least, Dante. He's also part of the brotherhood."  
"What's the brotherhood?" I asked.  
"Their like us." He said choosing his words carefully.  
"If they're like us then how come they're not...with us?"  
"They're not special." Tobias said and I laughed. Suddenly Todd jumped in front of me. I shrieked.   
"This is the second time today. You need to watch were your going." I insisted.  
"I just wanted to apologize for this morning." He said putting on his best smile exposing bright yellow.  
"O.k. do it."  
"I just did it."  
"Saying you're going to do something and actually doing it are two different things." I pointed out. Tobias nodded in agreement.  
"Well then, I apologize."  
"Apology excepted." I said.  
"Uh...are you going to the football game this tomorrow." Todd asked.  
"I'm not the football type." I answered.  
"So."  
"So why would I go?"  
"To make it worth while." I felt myself blush.  
"Well since you put it that way I'll think about it."  
~to be continue~  
  
Nothing much happens in Chapter 3. Jasper gets to see the danger room and uses her powers for the first time in the story.. 


	3. New Habitat part 3

Hey all this is Jessica. Hope y'all liked the 2nd chapter of "New Habitat" for X-Men Evolution: Dark Mistress cuz this is Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. Nothing much happens just Jasper using her powers and the guys teasing her about Toad.  
  
"Was he like asking me out?" I asked Tobias at Gym, as we were running track.  
"I'm guessing as much," he said.  
"My first day and I already have a fan." I laughed.  
"Well, some people don't like to waste any time," Tobias said. "So are you going to make the game worth while and go?" He asked.  
"Like I said, I'll think about it." I answered and ran ahead of him.  
"Hey." He called as he ran to catch up.  
  
***  
  
"How was your day, Jasper?" Professor asked as we were eating dinner.  
"It was o.k." I said sticking my fork in my salad. "Nothing interesting."  
"Except for the fact that Todd was hitting on her." Tobias said with a smirk.  
"Oh, really." Kurt said raising an eyebrow.  
"Your first day and you already have someone lusting after you?" Evan asked as I started eating my salad.  
"Lusting?!" I exclaimed. "A dirty little boy with yellow teeth asks me to go to a football game to make it worth while. I hardly call that lusting!" Everyone at the table laughed.  
"So are going to go?" The professor asked.  
"I don't know." I answered finishing my salad.  
"He called her babe." Jean mumbled. Everybody laughed again. I let out a sigh.  
"I'm so not talking about this." I said.  
"She's blushing." Kitty said. I covered my ears.  
"I'm finished eating and I'm going to leave now." By now they were singing the sitting in a tree song. I put my plate in the kitchen and went to my room. It was only 8:00 and I wasn't ready to sleep so I turned on my radio and lay on my bed. A couple minutes later Kurt popped in. He was in a black leather uniform with an 'X' on it."  
"Time to go to the Danger Room." He said with a smirk.  
"I pass." I replied.  
"You can't pass on zee Danger Room."  
"I can if it has the word 'danger' in it."  
"Well, you don't have a choice so get dressed." He said tossing me a leather outfit and disappeared.  
"If I die, I am so going on a haunting spree." I said to myself while I changed into leather ensemble and looked into the mirror.  
"Buffy, eat your heart out." I laughed at the thought as I walked out the door. Tobias was there waiting.  
"Ready?"  
"I guess. What exactly is the Danger Room?" I asked following him down the stairs.  
"It's like a training course to help us learn how to use our powers in combat."  
"Mortal Kombat?" I asked jokingly.  
"Yeah and I'm Lui Kane."  
"Guess that makes me Katana." We laughed. When we got down there the room looked like it was straight out of Star Wars or something. Metal everywhere. Machines whose uses I would soon find out.  
"Hello, Jasper." The Prof. said rolling up behind me.  
"Hi-di-ho." I answered.  
"How do you like the outfit?"   
"It's cool." I replied.  
"Come on, Blue." Logan said showing me into the room with the others. "Computer start Danger Room on beginner." Before I knew it something was whizzing at me from behind. I ducked.  
"What the..." the whizzing thing looked like the shocrum Xena had except this one had razors. "They're trying to kill me." I jumped up and started running as another one came chasing after me. "Why am I running? Fly!" I ordered myself but for some reason nothing happened. "How did it work last time? Oh, that's right. I have to be scared to death!" The only way that would happen would be if I turned around to the razor shocrum, screamed, jumped, and finally flew.  
"Yeah!" I exclaimed as the shocrum flew below my feet. I flapped my wings a little to get used to them then looked at the others.  
"Watch out!" Tobias called. I turned to see a miniature bowling ball flying towards me. I flew downward and Scott shot it with his lasers.  
"Ha." I laughed. More things started flying and shooting at me, at all of us and I dodged them all. "And they call this the Danger Room." I laughed again. Suddenly I was hit.  
"Jasper got hit." I heard Kurt tease in the background. And then I heard "oomph" as I looked to see Kurt had fallen to the ground. By the looks of it, Scott was getting upset.   
"Guys, stop joking around. This is a serious matter. I bet you wouldn't be laughing if it was... oomph!" And down went Scott.  
"Computer, turn Danger Room off." Logan said entering the Danger Room with the Prof. following.   
"Jasper, Kurt, Scott are you alright?" Prof. asked.  
"Yeah," I answered. Kurt and Scott jumped to their feet like it was nothing.  
"Can you get up?" Logan asked.  
"That's alright." I answered, laying my head on the floor. "It's kind of comfy down here." Truth was, I felt like the miniature bowling ball was lodged in my spine.  
"You can't can you?" I effortlessly shook my head. Gambit and Tobias lifted me to my feet.  
"Thanks." I said bending backwards crack, twisted left crack, and twisted to the right crack. "Aaah, better." I sighed. We all went to the Central Mainframe. On the flat screen TV/computer we watched what I was doing out there.  
"You have good reflexes," Prof. observed. "And your senses are sharp, but."  
"But?" I asked.  
"You got a little cocky when you got hit." Logan said.  
"I can fix that." I replied. "Can I go to bed now?" I asked.  
"Yes" the professor said. We all left to our rooms and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
All right this is where the story gets interesting. Chapter 4 puts Jasper in a situation where she is framed and no one believes it wasn't her. Jasper considers leaving before she even considers it home. 


	4. New Habitat part 4

Hey all Jessica here... it has occurred to me that I haven't put up a disclaimer yet... I'm sure you all know that I don't own X-Men:Evolution... If I did they'd have Gambit in there... No I only own Jasper and Tobias... Allana and Dante belong to Lauren/J.C. Thomas. This is where the story gets interesting. Jasper is framed and considers leaving before she even considers it home. Enjoy  
  
The next day was pretty much the same as yesterday. My chorus teacher loves my voice and says whenever we have a musical that I would definitely have a solo. In my required classes (science, math, and English) was the way it always is. Pretty good in English; suck in math, and science sucks too (though Kurt and Evan were there it still sucked); Drama's okay and Gym's fun, hanging with the rest of the guys. Todd had been hassling me about the game (which happened to be tonight) so I gave in and said I would go. After School we went home, I changed into something cute and we went back to the school for the game. When we got there we hopped out of the care and went to the bleachers. After only 5 minutes of the game I got bored.  
"Hey, I'm gonna hit the concessions." I said to Scott. He just nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to the game. I walked to the concession stand and bought some nachos and cheese. As I walked to the bleachers I saw some movement underneath. When I got closer I spotted Todd. I looked around then crawled under the bleachers to join him.  
"What are you doing?" I said as I noticed the small pile of wallets lying on the ground. He turned to me in shock, but his expression softened when he saw me.  
"Oh, just making a withdrawal, yo." He answered pulling a wallet from the pile. I snatched it away from him.  
"This is illegal, Mister." I said.   
He grabbed the wallet and tried to pull it away from me but I held on tight. It began to turn into a tug-o-war until Todd suddenly let go and I fell backwards on to the ground. When I looked up I saw one of the SROs. When I sat up Todd was gone. I looked back at the officer with nothing to say but:  
"This isn't what it looks like."  
***  
"I did not steal those wallets." I exclaimed back at the manner. After the SRO found me I was taken to the principal. He called the professor and had me suspended for three days.  
"Jasper, the SRO saw you sitting near a pile of wallets with a wallet in your hand." Scott said.  
"And that proves what?"  
"Well, it proves..." he started but I interrupted him.   
"It proves that you don't trust me. No matter what I say or do you won't believe me. Even if you find out that I didn't do it everything else that happens I will get blamed for it. So, what's the point of explaining it to you." By this time I was standing by the stairway with tears in my eyes. "I just want you to know that when you find out it wasn't me I will hold it over your heads for the rest of your lives... if I decide to stay here that long."  
~to be continued~ 


	5. New Habitat part 5

I ran up stairs and blasted my CD player real loud. The sound of Nickleback invaded my room. After awhile of being cooped up in my room, I walked out to my balcony and whispered to myself:  
  
"What a wonderful night to fly." I concentrated on the bat that I usually turned into. I usually wasn't able to change voluntarily but I guess there was an exception for today because I changed without a problem. I flew around until I got to downtown Bayville where I changed into a human in a dark alley. I walked around the dimly lit street until I ran into the brotherhood.  
  
"Jasper?" Todd asked. "What are you doing around this part of Bayville."  
  
"Walking. What does it look like?" I scowled. Todd was the last person I wanted to see.  
  
"Look, Jasper, I'm sorry about what happened today. When I saw the SRO dude, I panicked and ran. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble." He said really fast.  
  
"Well, you did." I folded my arms.  
  
"I'm real sorry." He repeated almost pouting.  
  
"He's serious, too." Peitro said, "He went all the way to the principal's how and told him that he was the one that stole the wallets and that you tried to stop him.  
  
"I think he likes you." Fred said grinning.  
  
"Shut up." Todd hissed.  
  
"You went all the way to the principal's house and bailed me out?" I asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, he should be calling the Professor right now." I was so excited that I hugged the boy. He tensed up and didn't hug back.  
  
"That was so sweet of you. You could have gotten away with it but you took the blame." I said letting him go. "Why?"  
  
"It took me a long time to earn the title of pickpocket and I'm not about to let you walk in after only two days and take my title without even trying." We all laughed.  
  
"So, you running away or something." Asked a voice that came from behind Todd, Peitro, Fred, and Lance. The voice revealed itself as Dante.  
  
"What gives you that idea?" I asked Dante, who, with an exception of his aloofness, was hot.  
  
"Well, you just got blamed for something you didn't do and now you're walking around downtown."  
  
"No, I'm not running away, but I'm deeply considering." I confirmed.  
  
"Well, if you do run away, there's an open space for you in the Brotherhood." Lance said. "We're recruiting."  
  
"I'll think about it." I laughed. "Where are you guys headed?"  
  
"A small club. Probably something you wouldn't be interested in."  
  
"You barely know me two days and you already think you know what I'm interested in." I folded my arms.  
  
"I'm sorry." He replied dryly.  
  
"Do you wanna come, Yo." Todd asked, almost begging.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I have nothing better to do with my time." So I followed them to the club, which, like they said, was small. But what would you expect from Smallville...I mean...Bayville. The club was called The Bat cave.  
  
"The Bat cave. I like this place already." We walked through the door. Inside there were some people from school and others who were a little over 20. Majority of the people were goths, the music was alternative/ rock, and the inside, like the name, looked like a bat cave. I had stone-like walls, a dark smoky atmosphere, and fake bats hanging from the ceiling. We sat on a red velvet couch by the wall, near the speakers and ordered our drinks. I ordered a sprite, Dante ordered water, Peitro ordered coffee, Lance had Coke and rum, Fred had an Dr. Pepper, and Todd didn't get anything, making a comment on how he would rather have sewer water (which I don't think was a joke.) I was listening to the music that the dj was playing and watching the people dancing. I was waiting for an upbeat rock song to come on so I could go dance. Suddenly:  
  
"'Breath in and breath out/ hands up hands down/ back up back up/ tell me whatcha wanna do now'" Limp Bizkit blasted on the speakers. I jumped out of my seat and joined the dancers. Todd followed. We danced and talked through Limp Bizkit, Linkin Park, Hoobastank, and Nickelback. After we got tired we went to sit down with the rest of the guys and talk some more.  
  
"So how did you find out you were a mutant?" He asked in a low voice.  
  
"Well, it all happened when my last family, my ex-boyfriend, and I went rock climbing. My rope came loose and I almost fell to my uncertain death when I sprouted wings and flew away." I replied as if I were talking on "Unsolved Mysteries" or "It's a Miracle".  
  
"What happened after that?" Todd asked interested.  
  
"My boyfriend broke up with me and my parents didn't tell anyone. They just sent me back to the orphanage, then two weeks later I'm here in Bayville."  
  
"How'd you react to it?" Dante asked not really looking like he cared.  
  
"I was totally cool with it. I mean mutants are cool and I always wanted to be on so it works hand in hand."  
  
"So you wasn't one of those people who got all freaked out and scared cause they're a..." He leaned forward and in a low whisper said: "mutant."  
  
I was kinda freaked out when it happened but when I got a grip of what was going on, it was cool." I said. "So what kind of powers do you guys have." Dante demonstrated his by refilling his glass with water.  
  
"Water." He answered.  
  
"Earthquakes." Lance said.  
  
"Speed." Pietro followed. Fred just pointed to his stomach.  
  
"I'm like a toad, Yo." Todd replied, with a flick of the tongue.  
  
"That would explain the teeth, the hair, and the smell." I laughed.  
  
"Yo, you don't gots to be so harsh." Todd pouted mockingly. We talked some more on the subject and when the subject came to an end we sat back and listened to the music. I looked at my Batman watch to see that two hours had passed. I wonder if anyone noticed I was gone. Probably not. They're probably looking for more things to pin on me.  
  
"Hey...uh...Jasper?" Todd stuttered, jarring me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" I replied.  
  
"Can we...uh...talk alone for a second."  
  
"Yeah, sure." I answered. We walked to a corner not to far from the table, but far enough.  
  
"I was...uh...wandering...uh...if...uh...you would like to...uh..." He stammered.  
  
"You was wondering if I would like to what?" I asked wishing he would spit it out.  
  
"Go out with me." He said real fast. I was taken back by the question.  
  
"We've barely known each other two days." I pointed out.  
  
I know, but, I don't know, I felt something, like, I don't know, love at first sight or something." I looked boy and thought deeply then responded.  
  
"I don't really believe in love at first sight but since you saved my tail I'll grant you one date. If it works out we'll wash and repeat if it doesn't work..."  
  
"We try, try again." Todd smiled jokingly. He was his calm self again"  
  
"I like you enthusiasm, soldier." I said punching my fist into the air. Suddenly, I sensed something. In a 'smelled' it. I turned to see Logan, Scott, and Jean at the door of the club. "Look who came to ruin my fun." I said. Todd turned and frowned.  
  
"Man, that sucks."  
  
"Hey, I'll see you on Monday." I said heading to the bathroom when Todd grabbed my arm.  
  
"If I tell yo, I'll have to kill you and then how will we go on our date." I said, kissed him on the cheek, and hopped away to the bathroom. Fortunately, there was a window. I opened the window, crawled out, and flew home. When I got there I changed into my pj's and went to bed. Music still blasting.  
  
***  
  
Well, I didn't get in trouble for sneaking out. Or sneaking back in. The Prof. talked to me this morning to tell about the principals phone call and to tell me was sorry if he made me feeling unwelcome. But both of us knew that it wasn't him that I wanted to hear the apology from. So now it was breakfast time and we were sitting in the dining room not speaking. The silence went on for an agonizing five minutes until Scott spoke.  
  
"Jasper...I...uh..." He started I wanted to apologize for accusing you of stealing those wallets. I shouldn't have judged you like that."  
  
"You are forgiven." I said finishing my food.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm still gonna hold it over your head for the rest of your life." I got up and putting my plate into the kitchen sink. When I came back Scott asked:  
  
"Scott, darling, you can't get rid of me that easily. You're stuck with me FOREVER!" I grinned devilishly and walked upstairs to my room." I live in a mansion and my room has a balcony and a walk-in closet. I'm not leaving anytime soon."  
  
THE END of NEW HABITATS. Stay tuned for BLOOD ON HER LIPS.  
  
For information on X-MEN EVOLUTION: DARK MISTRESS go to X-MEN EVOLUTION BIOS. 


	6. The rest of Chapter 5

I ran up stairs and blasted my CD player real loud. The sound of Nickleback invaded my room. After awhile of being cooped up in my room, I walked out to my balcony and whispered to myself:  
  
"What a wonderful night to fly." I concentrated on the bat that I usually turned into. I usually wasn't able to change voluntarily but I guess there was an exception for today because I changed without a problem. I flew around until I got to downtown Bayville where I changed into a human in a dark alley. I walked around the dimly lit street until I ran into the brotherhood.  
  
"Jasper?" Todd asked. "What are you doing around this part of Bayville."  
  
"Walking. What does it look like?" I scowled. Todd was the last person I wanted to see.  
  
"Look, Jasper, I'm sorry about what happened today. When I saw the SRO dude, I panicked and ran. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble." He said really fast.  
  
"Well, you did." I folded my arms.  
  
"I'm real sorry." He repeated almost pouting.  
  
"He's serious, too." Peitro said, "He went all the way to the principal's how and told him that he was the one that stole the wallets and that you tried to stop him.  
  
"I think he likes you." Fred said grinning.  
  
"Shut up." Todd hissed.  
  
"You went all the way to the principal's house and bailed me out?" I asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, he should be calling the Professor right now." I was so excited that I hugged the boy. He tensed up and didn't hug back.  
  
"That was so sweet of you. You could have gotten away with it but you took the blame." I said letting him go. "Why?"  
  
"It took me a long time to earn the title of pickpocket and I'm not about to let you walk in after only two days and take my title without even trying." We all laughed.  
  
"So, you running away or something." Asked a voice that came from behind Todd, Peitro, Fred, and Lance. The voice revealed itself as Dante.  
  
"What gives you that idea?" I asked Dante, who, with an exception of his aloofness, was hot.  
  
"Well, you just got blamed for something you didn't do and now you're walking around downtown."  
  
"No, I'm not running away, but I'm deeply considering." I confirmed.  
  
"Well, if you do run away, there's an open space for you in the Brotherhood." Lance said. "We're recruiting."  
  
"I'll think about it." I laughed. "Where are you guys headed?"  
  
"A small club. Probably something you wouldn't be interested in."  
  
"You barely know me two days and you already think you know what I'm interested in." I folded my arms.  
  
"I'm sorry." He replied dryly.  
  
"Do you wanna come, Yo." Todd asked, almost begging.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I have nothing better to do with my time." So I followed them to the club, which, like they said, was small. But what would you expect from Smallville...I mean...Bayville. The club was called The Bat cave.  
  
"The Bat cave. I like this place already." We walked through the door. Inside there were some people from school and others who were a little over 20. Majority of the people were goths, the music was alternative/ rock, and the inside, like the name, looked like a bat cave. I had stone-like walls, a dark smoky atmosphere, and fake bats hanging from the ceiling. We sat on a red velvet couch by the wall, near the speakers and ordered our drinks. I ordered a sprite, Dante ordered water, Peitro ordered coffee, Lance had Coke and rum, Fred had an Dr. Pepper, and Todd didn't get anything, making a comment on how he would rather have sewer water (which I don't think was a joke.) I was listening to the music that the dj was playing and watching the people dancing. I was waiting for an upbeat rock song to come on so I could go dance. Suddenly:  
  
"'Breath in and breath out/ hands up hands down/ back up back up/ tell me whatcha wanna do now'" Limp Bizkit blasted on the speakers. I jumped out of my seat and joined the dancers. Todd followed. We danced and talked through Limp Bizkit, Linkin Park, Hoobastank, and Nickelback. After we got tired we went to sit down with the rest of the guys and talk some more.  
  
"So how did you find out you were a mutant?" He asked in a low voice.  
  
"Well, it all happened when my last family, my ex-boyfriend, and I went rock climbing. My rope came loose and I almost fell to my uncertain death when I sprouted wings and flew away." I replied as if I were talking on "Unsolved Mysteries" or "It's a Miracle".  
  
"What happened after that?" Todd asked interested.  
  
"My boyfriend broke up with me and my parents didn't tell anyone. They just sent me back to the orphanage, then two weeks later I'm here in Bayville."  
  
"How'd you react to it?" Dante asked not really looking like he cared.  
  
"I was totally cool with it. I mean mutants are cool and I always wanted to be on so it works hand in hand."  
  
"So you wasn't one of those people who got all freaked out and scared cause they're a..." He leaned forward and in a low whisper said: "mutant."  
  
I was kinda freaked out when it happened but when I got a grip of what was going on, it was cool." I said. "So what kind of powers do you guys have." Dante demonstrated his by refilling his glass with water.  
  
"Water." He answered.  
  
"Earthquakes." Lance said.  
  
"Speed." Pietro followed. Fred just pointed to his stomach.  
  
"I'm like a toad, Yo." Todd replied, with a flick of the tongue.  
  
"That would explain the teeth, the hair, and the smell." I laughed.  
  
"Yo, you don't gots to be so harsh." Todd pouted mockingly. We talked some more on the subject and when the subject came to an end we sat back and listened to the music. I looked at my Batman watch to see that two hours had passed. I wonder if anyone noticed I was gone. Probably not. They're probably looking for more things to pin on me.  
  
"Hey...uh...Jasper?" Todd stuttered, jarring me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" I replied.  
  
"Can we...uh...talk alone for a second."  
  
"Yeah, sure." I answered. We walked to a corner not to far from the table, but far enough.  
  
"I was...uh...wandering...uh...if...uh...you would like to...uh..." He stammered.  
  
"You was wondering if I would like to what?" I asked wishing he would spit it out.  
  
"Go out with me." He said real fast. I was taken back by the question.  
  
"We've barely known each other two days." I pointed out.  
  
I know, but, I don't know, I felt something, like, I don't know, love at first sight or something." I looked boy and thought deeply then responded.  
  
"I don't really believe in love at first sight but since you saved my tail I'll grant you one date. If it works out we'll wash and repeat if it doesn't work..."  
  
"We try, try again." Todd smiled jokingly. He was his calm self again"  
  
"I like you enthusiasm, soldier." I said punching my fist into the air. Suddenly, I sensed something. In a 'smelled' it. I turned to see Logan, Scott, and Jean at the door of the club. "Look who came to ruin my fun." I said. Todd turned and frowned.  
  
"Man, that sucks."  
  
"Hey, I'll see you on Monday." I said heading to the bathroom when Todd grabbed my arm.  
  
"If I tell yo, I'll have to kill you and then how will we go on our date." I said, kissed him on the cheek, and hopped away to the bathroom. Fortunately, there was a window. I opened the window, crawled out, and flew home. When I got there I changed into my pj's and went to bed. Music still blasting.  
  
***  
  
Well, I didn't get in trouble for sneaking out. Or sneaking back in. The Prof. talked to me this morning to tell about the principals phone call and to tell me was sorry if he made me feeling unwelcome. But both of us knew that it wasn't him that I wanted to hear the apology from. So now it was breakfast time and we were sitting in the dining room not speaking. The silence went on for an agonizing five minutes until Scott spoke.  
  
"Jasper...I...uh..." He started I wanted to apologize for accusing you of stealing those wallets. I shouldn't have judged you like that."  
  
"You are forgiven." I said finishing my food.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm still gonna hold it over your head for the rest of your life." I got up and putting my plate into the kitchen sink. When I came back Scott asked:  
  
"Scott, darling, you can't get rid of me that easily. You're stuck with me FOREVER!" I grinned devilishly and walked upstairs to my room." I live in a mansion and my room has a balcony and a walk-in closet. I'm not leaving anytime soon."  
  
THE END of NEW HABITATS. Stay tuned for BLOOD ON HER LIPS.  
  
For information on X-MEN EVOLUTION: DARK MISTRESS go to X-MEN EVOLUTION BIOS. 


End file.
